Best Mistake
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: Emily gets drunk and needs someone to pick her up, who does she call. My entry for the pyop challenge.


**A/N: okay, so my assignment for the pyop challenge was Morgan/Prentiss. The scenario is; character A is forced to pick up a drunk character B from the local bar. I had many ideas but I finally decided on this. I hope you like it! **

"Hello" I say sleepily answering the ringing phone on my nightstand.

"Emily, what are you doing answering Morgan's phone?" JJ's voice says on the other end of the phone.

"I uh um… I" I reply looking down at the phone. Sure enough it's Derek's phone. How did I get Derek's phone. Oh yeah now I remember….

**** 10 hours earlier ****

I sit in the corner of the crowded bar swirling the last little bit of liquid around in my now almost empty beer bottle. Maybe he was right, but then again maybe not. The day had started out like any other. The team and I had caught our latest unsub this morning so we spent all afternoon doing paperwork and trying to get a confession, as a result we had gotten off around 7:30. I quickly said my good-byes and headed home to my downtown apartment where my boyfriend of a month and a half was waiting for me. I had met Ryan while we were working with the local police on a case about three months ago. He was a homicide detective with the D.C. police department so he usually pretty understanding of my crazy unpredictable work schedule. So far our relationship was going well. When I got home we ordered Chinese and turned on the Patriots/Giants game. While the game played out we sat talking about anything and everything.

"We knew Morris was our unsub so Hotch sent me and Derek to his house to bring him in, but when we got there he was gone. Turns out he was holed up at his neighbors holding the poor woman hostage. Derek he was amazing, he kicked the back door in like it was nothing. We snuck up behind him Derek talked him into handing over his weapon while I calmed the old lady down. We got everyone out safely and Morris confessed to all 8 murders." I say finishing the story I was telling about our latest case. Looking over at Ryan I try to read his thoughts but it's impossible; he sits there quietly a look of determination on his face as he bites his lower lip.

"Ryan" I say when he still hasn't said anything.

"You have feelings him don't you" he finally says.

"What, Derek no he's just a friend" I reply baffled.

"No I don't think so, he's the only person on your team you call by their first name and he's all you talk about. Derek this and Derek that" he says standing up. He begins pacing the floor visibly agitated. "You won't even tell anyone we're dating"

"That's not true. You know why I haven't told anyone. Why are you so upset about this, Are you jealous?" I ask as I stand up so that I am level with him.

"Why am I upset about this, Emily I'm tired of being number two behind your precious Derek and the rest of the BAU team" he says slowly raising his voice with each word.

"How dare you" I yell

"Don't yell at me Emily I, I can't do this anymore I'm done" he yells storming toward the door.

"Fine leave" I yell back. He slams the front door in response.

After the door closes I sink back into the cushions of my beige leather couch. What the hell just happened I ask myself? Turning off the TV as the game hits the 2 minute warning I suddenly find myself in the need of a very stiff drink. Did I really talk about Derek that much. I leave the mess in my living room the way it is, grab my jacket purse and car keys and head out the door. I arrive at Joe's twenty minutes later and take a seat at the corner of the bar counter. As soon as I sit down some sleazy drunken idiot comes toward me a big smile on his face. I flash my badge and he quickly turns around and heads back to his table. With a smirk I put my badge down and order a beer. Three drinks later I find myself mentally cursing myself as I realize maybe Ryan had a point. With that realization I order another drink, my mind going a hundred miles an hour. Sure Derek and I flirt a lot but that's just friendly stuff isn't it. Sure he's an attractive guy, a really attractive guy and…. Shit I do have feelings for him. After another drink I decide I should probably go home the only problem is I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be driving I'm not drunk just a little buzzed it's almost 1:oo am and there would be cops everywhere I don't want to take the chance of being pulled over. I have a feeling I going to deeply regret those last couple drinks in the morning. Letting out a reluctant sigh I grab my phone and call the one person I know would be up at this hour, Derek Morgan.

"Morgan" he answers after the second ring.

"Hey, Derek its Emily I need a favor can you come get me" I ask slightly slurring my words

"Sure thing princess, are you at Joe's" he asks with a laugh

"Yeah and Derek"

"Yeah"

"I uh thank you"

"No problem I'll be there in ten"

"Kay, bye" I reply and hang up the phone.

Sure enough ten minutes later Derek walks in, he makes his way through the crowd toward me. Maybe it was the alcohol talking to me maybe not, but he looks really really good. As he approaches I pay my tab and stand climb off the bar stool stumbling a little as I do he catches me be for I fall.

"Hey Emily, you alright" he says looking down at me.

"Yeah I'm good" I reply straightening myself out as I stand straight up.

"Okay let's get you home" he says placing a hand on my back as we walk out of the bar toward his car. He stops at the passenger side door and reaches over to open the door.

"Derek" I say stopping him

"Yeah"

"Do you ever think about us, as more then friends I mean?" I ask

"Of course I have any guy would be crazy not to I just didn't think…" he says till I cut him off with a kiss.

He hesitates at first but starts kissing me back a few seconds later. Reaching up I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer effectively deepening the kiss. The sound of a car door slamming a few minutes later pulls us back to reality and we break apart both breathless. Looking into his eyes I can see desire pooling in them just like mine I'm sure.

"Let's get out of here" he says opening the car door.

"Okay" I reply slipping into the car. Derek shuts the door and walks around the car. Twenty minutes later we pull up to my apartment building, Derek parks his car and we walk into the building hand in hand. Once we're in my apartment he pulls me into a kiss and I lead him toward my bedroom never breaking the kiss.

****** Present time******

"Emily are you there" JJ says

"We accidentally traded phones when we left yesterday, why do we have a case" I ask

"Yeah Hotch wants us at the office within the hour"

"okay thanks I'll let Morgan know"

"Okay bye

"Bye"

After I hang up the phone I turn over and notice Derek wasn't there instead there was a folded piece of white paper on the pillow. I quickly pick it up and read it. It says;

_Emily,_

_Don't freak out I just went to change and get breakfast. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. I will be back soon. There is aspirin and water on the night stand if you need it. _

_~Derek_

He must have grabbed the wrong phone I tell myself when I notice my phone wasn't on the night stand. Taking the aspirin I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. When emerge from the bathroom 25 minutes later freshly showered and changed into work clothes, Derek is sitting at my kitchen table with coffee and Bagels from the deli down the street.

"Morning" he says when I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" I smile back as I take the chair across from him. Silently taking a sip of my coffee

"About last night…" he begins a few minutes later

"What about it"

"I don't want you to think I was taking advantage of you or anything"

"Please I was drunk but not that drunk, besides started it" I say interrupting him

"Yeah but I"

"Derek stop feeling guilty, it was nice, amazing actually" I interrupt again "It, this" I say motioning between the two of us "Isn't a drunken fling for me, I …I love you" I finish quietly

"Really" he asks with a smile"

"Yeah"

"I love you Emily' he says leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you Derek" I say breaking the kiss, we both have smiles on our faces.

"JJ called we have to be at work in 30 minutes" I say breaking the moment

"I know she called yours too I told her we accidentally switched phones at work yesterday. And I dropped by my house to change before I got breakfast."

"Good me too, well you know what I mean I told her the same thing. What time did you wake up anyway?"

"A little over an hour ago"

"Can you drive me over to Joe's to get my car it might look suspicious if we answer each others phones and show up together." I say. "I don't want to say anything about us yet I want to enjoy it"

"Yeah me too, just let me know when you're ready to go" he says.

45 minutes later I climb into my car after kissing Derek goodbye. I flip on the radio the song playing catches my attention so I turn it up I kind of reminds me of me and Derek's new found relationship.

I chronicled the days you made me want to live

Memorized the way that it felt and then I turned it into this kiss

Tonight I'm wearing my best smile in hope to make me worth your while

I'll be the best mistake you'll ever make

From the lack of sleep and the bloodshot eyes

To the nervous kiss and the butterflies

Does this make any sense at all

She said, she said

we're not sleeping, and I'm not breathing

If this means anything at all

I won't let you leave me anymore

If this holds insignificance, I'll have the hearse follow the ambulance

No medicine exists to make my lungs work again

Let's shake and burn, like an addict

My hearing's dead, only static

If I said your smile's all that mattered

Would you save my life

We're not sleeping, and I'm not breathing

If this means anything at all

Don't let me leave you anymore

Don't let me leave you anymore

Don't let me leave you anymore

Don't let me leave you any more

Don't let me leave you anymore

**A/N: the song is Best mistake by Jamison Parker. Okay so what do you guys think?**


End file.
